1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive component, and in particular to a press-contact type electrical connector and a chip module using the conductive component.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, a press-contact type electrical connector includes an insulating body and conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating body. The insulating body is provided with terminal-accommodating holes in which the conductive terminals are accommodated. The conductive terminal is provided with a fixed portion and contacting portions that are located on both ends thereof. With the two electrical components press and contact each other, an electrical connection is formed between the two electrical components. These conductive terminals are, for example, disclosed in China Patent No. 00217081. However, these types of conductive terminals are generally made of metallic materials and are manufactured by means of a machining process. Therefore, their shapes are complicated. The machining process is also difficult. Further, after being pressed or bent several times, the metallic material generates a plastic deformation and thus the elasticity thereof worsens. As a result, the electrical connector formed by this method cannot contact the electrical components efficiently, thus affecting the performance of the electrical connector.
There are two ways for connecting a CPU to a circuit board of a computer. One is to solder the CPU on the circuit board directly. This method was previously the most commonly adapted method. However, since a CPU connected by this method cannot be replaced, it is difficult to repair and upgrade the computer. Therefore, this solution has been eliminated. The second method is to connect the CPU to the circuit board indirectly by means of an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulating body and conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating body. However, the conductive terminals in this kind of electrical connector are made of metallic materials by means of a press-forming process, and thus the machining process is complicated and expensive. Further, since this kind of electrical connector is not provided with an efficient positioning means, the connection between the CPU and the circuit board is unstable. Therefore, the CPU cannot contact the circuit board efficiently, thus affecting the performance of the CPU.
Thus, according to the above, it is an important issue to provide a conductive component to overcome the above drawbacks.